An organization may use multiple hardware platforms to provide desired functionality. For example, multiple hardware platforms may be used to provide instances of an application server. The application server may, for example, automatically generate code or objects based on a scripting language or other input provided by developers. To configure each application server, an administrator may be required to login to an administrator screen for each instance and manually adjust settings. Another potential issue is applying hotfixes (e.g., software patches) and updates (e.g., version changes or service packs) to fix bugs and provide enhancements—the administrator may need to manually login to each machine and apply the hotfix/update and then restart each instance of the server. These and other issues may become problematic, especially in deployments which may use 5 to 50 (or more) servers.